


kills and kisses

by stardae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, smut i guess
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardae/pseuds/stardae
Summary: ніхто не має права робити щось проти волі бекхьона, навіть сам пак чаньоль
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	kills and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> саундтрек, який я рекомендую просто залишити на повторі під час читання моєї першої спроби написати фанфік українською, до того ж з нц-частиною, що було доволі крінжово для мене, якщо чесно: you’re mine - raving george.  
> щодо образів, персонажі виглядають, як ексо в ері лотто. і відповідно їм обом 24.  
> буду вдячна за будь-який фідбек і поради щодо покращення письма 🥺 у мене в нотатках є ще багато подібних начерків, але я не знаю, чи варто їх публікувати  
> приємного читання! <3

чорне порше зупинилось перед входом у непримітний клуб. з нього вийшов водій, поспішивши відкрити двері для пасажира, після чого так само швидко повернувся назад у машину. кремезний охоронець поглядом зміряв невисокого брюнета, якому на вигляд було не більше 20, проте чий погляд і ледь помітні зморшки в кутиках очей натякали на великий життєвий досвід за плечима. затраснувши дверцятами авто, новоприбулий впевненим кроком попрямував до входу.  
— ваша айді-картка, будь ласка, — грубий голос зупинив його.  
— айді-картка? — хлопець награнно розгублено кліпнув очима, плескаючи по кишенях чорних джинсів, — на жаль, не прихопив з собою, пробач, голубе.  
— пробачТЕ, але без підтвердження особи я не можу вас впустити, гОлУбЕ,— зробивши натяк на останньому слові, секьюріті ткнув пальцем в груди юнака. щоправда він не врахував того факту, що ніхто не мав права торкатись цього тіла.  
— он як, — лукаво посміхнувся і схилив голову набік той. швидким рухом витягнувши з кишені складний ніж, він ввіткнув його у правий бік чоловіка, при цьому заїхавши своїм коліном йому в пах. охоронець зігнувся від болю, шиплячи всякі огидні речі вслід гостю, який вже прошмигнув всередину. темні зали застилав дим, ховаючи своїх відвідувачів від посторонніх очей. проте бекхьон знав точно, де знаходиться той, хто йому потрібен: віп-кімната в самому кінці клубу. проте перед цією зустріччю брюнет вирішив ще раз перевірити те, як він виглядає. «точно пом’явся під час сутички з охоронцем», — скривившись, подумав бек. запотіле дзеркало в тісному туалеті підтвердило його здогадки. у ньому ж на секунду знайшла своє відображення помада кольору шато, бо в косметики немає гендеру, до того ж вона справді личила хьону. він поправив свою сорочку і, більш-менш задоволений власним зовнішнім виглядом, підморгнув своєму відображенню. спершись на масивні двері, хьон знову опинився по ту сторону, де музика била по барабанних перетинках, змушуючи додатковий адреналін бігти по венах. молодик і не зчувся, як опинився під потрібними дверима. на них неоновим світлом мерехтіло “vip”. нарешті опинившись тут, стоячи на цьому місці, бекхьон раптово розгубився. постукати чи без жодних прелюдій ввалитись? «бьон бекхьон, зберись блять», просичав хлопець про себе. а потім просто безцеремонно смикнув клямку і опинився у кімнаті, слабо освітленій таким же фіолетовим світлом, що і табличка на вході. на скляному столику посеред залу стояла чаша з фруктами, а от великий шкіряний диван пустував, що насторожило гостя.  
— та невже, — тепле дихання на шиї змусило бека пропустити по тілу сотню мурашок. він різко повернувся, щоб побачити, хто це дозволив собі проникнути в його особистий простір, наперед знаючи відповідь, — бьон бекхьон.  
— пак чаньоль, — по-лисячи посміхнувся бек, піднявши голову так, щоб їхні погляди зустрілись, — у тебе новий охоронець на вході? він мене не впускав, тому я пирнув його.  
— тебе не було місяць, і перше, що ти робиш, це раниш моїх людей. чому я не здивований.  
— можу встромити ніж і в твою печінку, але її вже і без мене вбило бренді, чи не так?  
— який турботливий у мене хлопець, — опершись обома руками об стіну позаду бекхьона, тим самим заблокувавши йому вихід, посміхнувся пак.  
— тобі дістався справжній діамант, хах. відійди, я щось покажу.  
чаньоль відступив крок назад, склавши руки на грудях, і бекхьон задрав полу сорочки. йоль, немов зачарований, прикув погляд до бекових тонких пальців, які грались з пірсингом одного з сосків. після кількасекундних маніпуляцій він протягнув чаньолю блискучий дорогоцінний камінь:  
— з днем народження, чаньоллі.  
не встиг останній торкнутись діаманта, як бекхьон кинув його собі на язик, дразнячи молодшого, — а тепер відбери. geez, чаньоль, тобі треба попрацювати над своєю реак-  
не встиг хлопець договорити, як чуже тіло прибило його до стіни, а чужі губи вп‘ялись у його власні. хьон обмяк в пакових руках, чим останній спритно скористався, перехопивши язиком цінний камінець, і з переможною усмішкою відсторонившись від брюнета.  
— тобі варто попрацювати над концентрацією, бекхьонні  
— ой, іди нахуй, — той витер рукавом своєї шовкової сорочки обличчя, від чого змазана через поцілунки помада, вийшла за контур губ ще більше.  
якусь хвилину, тяжко дихаючи від збудження, хлопці дивились один на одного, спершись на холодні стіни вузького коридору. пак підніс діамант до очей, той не був неймовірно цінним, на око лише 4 карати, але червоноволосому було приємним те, що його бойфренд вкрав і заховав цю коштовність на своєму тілі спеціально для нього.  
— я не можу зрозуміти, чи це твій пістолет в кишені, чи ти справді радий моєму поверненню, — насмішкувато порушив раптово повислу тишу бек.  
— можеш перевірити, — хмикнув чаньоль, запрошуючим жестом вказуючи на свій пах. хьон інстинктивно облизав губи, знову опиняючись впритул до пака, — ти сам приїхав?  
— з чонде, він чекає під входом, але мабуть, краще написати йому, що я затримаюсь, — легкий смішок вирвався з уст нижчого, поки він нашвидкоруч набирав повідомлення для свого андербосса. отримавши у відповідь «хто б сумнівався, додому тоді тебе буде підвозити він», бек закотив очі і знову перевів всю свою увагу на те, заради чого чи, радше, кого він сюди приїхав. не гаючи часу, він затягнув вищого у поцілунок, який той поглибив. від задоволення брюнет випустив стогін, що остаточно зірвало чану дах: місячна розлука давалась взнаки, пак просто казився без хьона, який протягом останніх десятків днів переховувався від корейської поліції і паралельно налагоджував зв’язки з новими постачальниками зброї в нью-йорку.  
не зважаючи на те, що обоє були на чолі двох різних, але однаково впливових і страхітливих угрупувань, вони були нерозлучні, щиро віддані один одному. кілька років тому, під час невдалої справи, через зраду кріса, колишньої правої руки чаньоля, і декількох інших членів, яких він вважав надійними людьми, він опинився в заручниках на базі ворожої сім’ї, де його жорстоко катували. саме після цього випадку на його обличчі залишився шрам. тоді бекхьону знадобилось 24 години, щоб знайти свого хлопця, вистежити його зрадників, розправитись не лише з ними, а з усією сім’єю, на бік якої вони перейшли, знищити дотла всі їхні бази і зв’язки. після цього всі добре затямили, що з цими двома краще не зв’язуватись ні за яких обставин. хоча люди з найближчого оточення парочки любили піджартовувати на цю тему. особливо, коли один ночував у сімейному маєтку іншого, і вся команда могла чути, як ходить ходором все у домі.  
приблизно так само, як зараз тряслись від збудження ноги бекхьона. його деколи дивувало, як прості дотики можуть змусити його так почуватись. чаньоль відчув це, і не розриваючи поцілунок, підхопив обома руками бека за сідниці, піднявши його на руки, аби той не впав. нижчий інстинктивно схрестив ноги на паковій поясниці, притискаючись ще ближче. він відчував, як швидко б’ється серце іншого, і йому хотілось відчути ці пульсації в собі.  
— трахни мене, — видихнув він, на секунду відірвавшись від чаньоля, але так само швидко повернувшись до чужих губ, кусаючи їх до крові. після цих слів, швидко крутнувшись на місці таким чином, що тепер бекова спина була прибита до стіни, чан одною рукою підтримував бьонове тіло, а іншою намагався зняти його штани. бекхьон перейшов з губ на шию, залишаючи там багрові засоси — своєрідні позначення, що цей молодий чоловік належить лише йому.  
поринулі у пристрасть не відразу почули крики із залу і звуки пострілів. чаньоль перший зорієнтувався, швидко опустивши брюнета на землю, він витягнув з-за пазухи пістолет і, миттєво ввівши код сигналізації у свій смарт-годинник, помчав коридором до залу з нечисленними (адже сьогодні будній день) відвідувачами. бекхьон розчаровано заричав: він так довго чекав на інтим з чаньолем, а зараз він стоїть збуджений і незадоволений в сексуальному плані, бо комусь надумалось влаштувати стрілянину в клубі. його очі потемніли від злості, і міцно стиснувши рукоятку свого пістолета, він попрямував коридором вслід за йолем. помітивши винуватців власних зірваних планів, бек пирхнув. судячи з убогих навиків стрільби, і практичної відсутності постраждалих, двоє якихось невмілих пацанів в масках з аліекспресу збирались пограбувати клуб, очікуючи легкої наживи, не прорахувавши можливий сценарій, у якому власником цього місця був голова мафіозного угрупування. налякані таким ходом подій, хлопці кинулись тікати, але двері були замкнені сигналізацією. зі страхом в очах вони затислись в кутку в очікуванні своєї долі. чаньолю було шкода марнувати кулі на них. тому він дозволив беку на свій розсуд розпорядитись зі своїми новими «іграшками», а сам натомість почав заспокоювати клієнтів, запевняючи їх, що ситуація під контролем, і вони можуть повертатись до своїх столиків.  
— я вас зітру в йобаний порошок, — прошипів бьон загрозливо наближаючись до тих, хто посмів порушити його з паком «ідилію». ті двоє були вищі за нього, але точними ударами в голову, ті різко зрівнялись з пахом бекхьона. дулом пістолета, він підняв підборіддя одного з грабіжників, і знімаючи з нього маску, штучно солодким голоском запитав:  
— так, хто це у нас тут..? хтось, хто дозволяє собі вриватись на вечірку без запрошення?— брюнет цокнув язиком і похитав головою, — ай-ай-ай  
намагаючись сфокусувати погляд, нахабніший з затриманих горе-бандитів плюнув слиною з кров’ю під ноги бека:  
— а ти хто? місцева шлюха?  
пролунав постріл, і так і не отримавши відповіді, його мертве тіло одразу гепнулось на підлогу. бекхьон повернув голову і помітив чаньоля з пістолетом в руці, який якраз відлучився від своїх гостей.  
— дозволиш собі подібне і закінчиш так само. або навіть гірше, — низьким і владним голосом, від якого по бекхьоновому тілу пробіглись тисячі мурашок, звернувся він до ще живого грабіжника. той перелякано ковтнув слину і затрясся ще більше, — бекхьонні, залиш його кьонсу, він якраз за хвилину буде тут, нехай з цим і розбереться, у нас с тобою ще є незакінчена справа.  
бек кивнув і на останок ще раз заїхав кулаком з численними перстенями по обличчю незнайомця. підвівшись, він розгладив долонями свій одяг і, немов вірне цуценя, послідував за своїм хазяїном назад у віп-кімнату. з порога чаньоль фактично кинув на диван легке тіло хьона, і нависнувши над ним, вкривав його шию поцілунками і засосами, так само позначаючи своє право власності. бекхьон стогнав і звивався під паком, вимагаючи більшого. його руки бездумно блукали по чужій спині, намагаючись звільнити її від футболки. в той же час сам йоль прудко оголив блідий торс хьона, миттєво змушуючи фіолетово-малинові плями розквітати на ключицях, і встиг спустити його джинси.  
— ого-го, — присвиснув чан, помітивши стояк іншого, — ти справді скучив за мною, хах  
— у тебе самого стоїть, як статуя свободи, завались, — відрізав бекхьон і за шию затягнув вищого у поцілунок. пак провів язиком лінію від шиї до лінії боксерів бека, кілька разів обсмоктуючи холодний металевий пірсинг у чутливих сосках, на що бекхьон схвально простогнав, подавшись бедрами вперед. чаньоль усміхнувся, обхопивши чужий член своїми довгими пальцями, рухаючи їх знизу вверх.  
— ох.. чаньоллі, — видихнув старший, намагаючись підлаштувати свої рухи бедрами в такт з рухами партнера, і не бажаючи швидкого кінця, закусив губи, вже відчуваючи на них присмак крові.  
— baby, you can come, y’know, — вільною рукою пак заспокійливо погладив бьона по щоці, на що той заперечливо помотав головою, як мала дитина.  
протягом останніх кількох місяців чаньоль взявся за вивчення англійської, але чи то він вивчав її за допомогою порно, чи то він просто хотів вразити бекхьона своїми знаннями, але він практикував іноземну мову лише під час сексу. не те, щоб хьон був проти— навпаки, він вважав його акцент доволі сексуальним.  
бек перехопив руку йоля, поклав його пальці собі у рот і почав смоктати їх, як льодяники. тим часом незайнятою рукою чан з глибин дивану витягнув баночку змазки і, затиснувши її між зубами, видавив на вказівний і середній пальці холодний гель. колінами розставивши ноги бекхьона практично на 180 градусів, він запустив у анус перший палець, за яким, під задоволене скавуління бекхьона послідував наступний, а потім і третій. друга рука покинула рот і знову перемістилась на чужий член. чаньоль паралельно дрочив беку і розробляв пальцями його дірку, через що останній, здавалось бачив зірки.  
— ч-чаньоль, я хочу тебе..— застогнав брюнет, стискаючи кулачки у чужому волоссі.  
— шш, потерпи трохи, ми давно цим не займались, — м’яко нагадав пак. проте вже через кілька секунд витягнув свої пальці, і нарешті таки підставив свою головку до чужого входу. бекхьон подався ближче, намагаючись насадитись на неї.  
— спокійно, — засміявся пак, і нарешті проник в партнера. всередині було туго і тепло, і чаньоль випустив стогін, продовжуючи дрочити беку. той вже, судячи з затуманених очей був готовий закінчити будь-якої миті, але гордо тримався заради чужого задоволення. йому подобалось приносити чану задоволення. перехопивши відсутній погляд бьона, пак нахилився поцілувати його. останній спромігся лише на задоволений стогін. через ще кілька поштовхів в бека, йоль відчув, що вже на підході. йому захотілось кінчити разом з бекхьоном, який був готовий зробити це будь-якої секунди, власне, тому він тугіше стиснув кільце власних пальців на чужому члені і ще раз з усієї сили штовхнувся у чуже тіло, попавши якраз по заповітному кільці м’язів. бекхьон затрясся в оргазмі і кінчив просто в руку чану, одночасно з тим, як молодший зробив це на чужий живіт. опісля він знесилено опустився на хьона.  
вони лежали так кілька хвилин, поки чаньоль не підвівся, на що бекхьон розстроєно заскавулів, все так само не відкриваючи очей. чаньоль випустив глузливий смішок і хитнув головою.  
— бекхьонні, треба прийняти душ, я не повезу тебе додому в такому вигляді, — суворим тоном сказав чан, і бек про себе подумав, як би у нього знову не встав від одного тільки голосу. висока постать нависла над розпластаним брюнетом, змушуючи його нарешті розплющити очі.  
— добре, я встаю, — з нотками роздратування в голосі, хьон підвівся з місця і, з підтримкою вищого, дістався до ванної кімнати. під струменем теплої води, він просто повис на червоноволосому, дозволяючи йому акуратно вмивати себе губкою. вийшовши з ванни, чаньоль загорнув бека в рушник, і почав витирати його тіло, паралельно виснажений бекхьон іншим рушником сушив волосся молодшого. в такі «домашні» моменти обоє відчували себе наче звичайні люди, а не очільники мафіозних сімей, які, мабуть, не більше години тому вбили людину і кинули ще одну на поталу найжорстокішій особі в кримінальному світі. по закінченню цього милого процес сушки, пак чмокнув бека в чоло і дотягнувся до полички під стелею, куди високий зріст дозволяв досягнути лише йому, і витяг дві свої футболки, кинувши одну нижчому. оскільки клуб був однією з численних власностей чаньоля, він часто ночував чи просто проводив час тут, тому у віп-залі, який по суті просто був його міні-домом, була також вмонтована ванна кімната з душовою кабінкою і декількома полицями, де завжди було кілька комплектів запасного одягу. проте цього разу чаньольова рука нащупала лише одну пару штанів. без них і тих двох оверсайз футболок полиця була абсолютно пустою. чаньоль швидко натягнув на себе штани і футболку. бекхьон вже встиг одягти на себе футболку і закріпити свій пістолет у кобурі під нею. тепер він стояв в очікуванні решти одягу. його обличчя дещо витягнулось, коли чаньоль похитав головою.  
— схоже, запаси одягу закінчився, хах.  
— ти їбанутий? я не вийду в такому вигляді. на вулиці зима!  
— ти приїхав в сорочці і джинсах, — скептично схилив голову йоль.  
— бо мене підвозив чонде!  
— от я так само доставлю тебе звідси до вашого дому.  
— блять, пак, я що по твоєму замовлення з макдаку?! знімай штани, їх вдягну я! — брюнет загрозливо посунув в сторону червоноволосого. той підняв руки у захисті:  
— досить, в нас немає на це часу, — владно заявив чаньоль і закинув нижчого собі на плече, ніби той був якоюсь пушинкою і не більше. розлючений бьон почав звиватися, мов змія, намагаючись вивільнитися зі сталевої хватки, але марно.  
— я тебе ненавиджу, пак чаньоль, — прошипів він.  
— я теж тебе люблю, принцеса, — відповів молодший, вільною рукою збираючи по кімнаті їхні речі. і хоча перевіривши камери, чаньоль помітив, що кьонсу вже закрив клуб годину тому, і разом з наляканим грабіжником покинув приміщення, що означало, що окрім нього з бекхьоном тут більше нікого немає, він все ж вирішив, вийти через запасний вхід одразу на закриту парковку. падав сніг, і знаючи як бек не терпить холоду, чаньоль швидко підбіг до свого геліка, і так само швидко відімкнувши його, посадив хьона на переднє пасажирське сидіння. пак обійшов машину і вже збирався відкрити дверцята, щоб сісти з правого боку, як авто різко зірвалось з місця. в нічній темряві чаньоль лише встиг помітити глузливий блиск очей за водійським сидінням і те, як його мерседес зник на поворотом.  
— блять, — під ніс лайнувся чаньоль, набираючи сехуна з проханням забрати його.  
ніхто не має права робити щось проти волі бекхьона, навіть сам пак чаньоль.


End file.
